Self contained fire extinguishing assemblies are used to extinguish fires in enclosed volumes. In some examples, the assemblies are mounted within the enclosed volumes (rooms, warehouses and the like). In other examples, the assemblies are mounted in locations that experience sometimes violent movement, vibration and the like including, for instance, engine compartments, equipment cabinets and the like.
Dynamic forces caused by violent movement and vibration (e.g., from crashes, vehicle or equipment operation and the like) are applied to the fire extinguishing assemblies and may damage components therein. Damage to fire extinguishing assemblies causes the assemblies to fail or not perform adequately when needed in the desired environment (e.g., during a fire in an engine compartment).
In other examples, dynamic forces as described above alter the arrangement of components of the fire extinguishing assemblies as manufactured and accordingly may negatively affect the performance of the assemblies.